Down Once More
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: What if Christine decided to go back with the Phantom after the last scene? not good at summaries. yea totally not good at them. so Please R&R. please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Nothing! Nada! Zip!

Chap.1

"Christine I love you." The words rang in her ear as she stared at him. This whole time

she knew that he had loved her it definatly showed but hearing him say it was different. She fingered the ring that was in her hand, she had a decision to make. She loved Raoul, she truly did, so she was not lying when she had accepted to marry him. But this new feeling that was flooding her soul was killing her. She quickly glanced back at Raoul and saw him standing there watching her, panic showing in his eyes. She slowly took the ring off her finger and placed it in his hand and closed his fingers over it. She knew what she had to do. She had to go with Raoul, it seemed the right thing to do. She sent an apologetic look at him, and went down to Raoul. Raoul helped her into the boat and then he got in and started to row off. With out knowing it she started to sing, "Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime." Raoul took over. "Say the word and I will follow you." (Note: Christine is Regular font and Raoul is in italics.)

Share each day with me

_Each night_

Each morning." Christine vaguely heard him singing in the backround, she looked behind her and saw him standing at the shore. "…my song take flight. IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" She watched as he smashed all his mirrors with a candle stick.

A/n: I am now going to switch to Christine's POV.

I now felt sorry for him, I felt sorry for leaving him. I turned and put my head down so I was looking at the floor of the boat. I was so deep in thought that when the boat scratched against the concrete I was surprised. Raoul jumped up and immeaditly went to help me up. He gave me his hand which I gratefully took. He helped me up and He started to run down the hallway. He stopped when I guess he realized that I was not coming, How could I when I know that im causing him so much pain. I just stare at Raoul, he walks back and gives me a weird look. "Christine Come on." He said. I shook my head. "no Raoul." He cocks his head. "Christine. The place is coming down! We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed. "Raoul I cant." I said in the same tone as before. "Why?" He suddenly became concerned. "What's wrong?" He walked over to me. "Nothing I just…" I couldn't think how to explain this to him. The feeling for him was overpowering the feeling I had to Raoul. It seemed to me now that What I had for Raoul was now a more Brotherly/ good friend type of feeling. But what I felt for him was so strong, so strong it hurt. I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't. So that's what I decided to tell Raoul. "I cant leave him Raoul." Raoul sighed when I said that. "him? That's what this is all about? Christine! He let us go! We are now free from him isn't that what you wanted a world with no more night?" He questioned. "With him that;s all you'll have night!" He exclaimed, it was clear he was getting annoyed with me. "Raoul I know, I know the consequences but I just cant help the feeling…" I could not finish for Raoul cut me off. "Feeling? Christine do you dare to tell me that you are in love with him!" He was glaring at me, I have never seen Raoul like this. "Raoul, I…" Again he cut me off. "No! christine! It's either me or him! You can't have both." Now he was starting to sound like the phantom. "Raoul. What is wrong with you? I have never seen you like this. You're going mad." I exclaimed, strting to get agitated. I didn't wait for him to respond, " Before the Phantom gave me a choice you or him. I thought it was wise at the time to go with you. But now I think differently." I said harshly, not even believeing I could speak so. I ran into the water, not even thinking of the boat. "Christine where are you going!" I heard Raoul shouting that over and over. "Once you leave me Christine, you're never coming back!" (A/n: I know im making Raoul seem like a monster. But I don't know how else to put it so yeah.) I didn't care, He would take me back right. Hopefully he would, I had now where else to go if he didn't. I trudged through the water, it was almost up to my waist now. IT was harder to walk through but I had to get to him. I suddenly stopped when I heard noise. The Mob! I rushed through the water as fast as I could. I finally got to the shore, panting. And there was the mob, I looked around and there he was just standing there staring at the mob. I started to panic and ran toward them. Felt two hands grab my arms and pull me back. "No Miss. Stay." Said an officer. I saw one of the Officers pull out a gun and load it. I didn't know what to do. I looked to him and the gun, he wasn't moving. I felt like screaming out to him to run, to duck anything. But I could do anything, not move, talk nothing. I started to cry silently. Just then the Sound of a gun shot filled the room, I finally found my voice and shouted out "NO!" just as he went down.

I escaped from the officers and ran as fast as I could up to him. He laid on the ground blood pouring from the bullet hole that was now inserted in his chest. "Angel." I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks. He turned his head, "C…Christine?" He asked me. At the sound of his voice my silent crying became loud and violent. I threw myself on top of him, not caring if his blood got all over me. I cried on to him, not being able to control my self. "you can't leave me." I whispered to him. I picked my head up and stared into his emotionless eyes. He stared at me blankly, "Please stay alive." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "for me." I finished. He seemed to smile, but I couldn't tell. He then closed his eyes and I felt his hand go limp in mine. I bit my lip and closed my eyes and cried onto him, hoping that he was not dead.

A/n: this idea came to me while I was lying in bed, and watching the end scene of the Phantom of the Opera. I was like oh my God I have to write this. So I rushed down to my computer and started to type! Lol funny. Ok maybe not but anyway. Review! Tell me what you think! Obviously its not gonna be a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Im not even old enough to own a car, or a house/apartment so yeah don't own ANYTHING!

Chap. 2

Christine continued to cry on his chest. How could she let this happen to him, shw just stood there while she knew the officer was going to shoot him. It was all her fault if he died. If he died she wouldn't be able to live with her self, knowing that she killed the man that she just now realized she loved dearly. She picked her head up when she felt a presence behind her. She saw the officer that shot him. She jumped up, and walked over to him. "YOU SHOT HIM!" She exclaimed, Fuming. "He could be dead!" She cried, trying to fight back tears. "I had to. I had orders." The officer explained. She took a sobbing breath and fell to her knees. "why? Why?" she cried over and over. The officer looked down at her and sighed. He walked over to the other officers and said, "get the man and bring him to the hospital." The other officers looked at thim. "But chief…" "GO!" The officers scurried over to him and picked him up and walked past Christine. Christine looked up. "What are you doing with him?" She asked worridly. "Taking him to a hospital miss." The Chief explained. Christine smiled, jumped up and hugged the chief. "Thank you!" She cried. The Chief looked down at the girl in his arms and raised his eye brow. "You're welcome." He said hesitantly. Christine let go and blushed slightly, She ran behind the officers carrying him. She followed them to the outside and there was carriages waiting for them. The officers got in one and christine got in the one behind them.

They soon arrived at the small hospital. The officers rushed into the main lobby. "Get him a room asap." One of the officers told the nurse at the desk. "Monsieur I…" The nurse started. "I have specific orders from the chief." Explained the officer. The nurse sighed and led them to a room, "Put him there. But it might be a while before I get a doctor for him." She said.

Christine heard her say this and again broke into tears. She felt an arm go around her shoulder, she looked up and there was the chief. "It's alright, I'll try to get a doctor for him." She smiled up at him. This man was nice, even though he was the man that shot him in the first place. "thank you." She whispered. He smiled and nodded. "Nicholas!" A young officer turned around. "Yes chief?" he asked. "Go find a doctor for this man." The younf man nodded and ran away. "Nicholas never returns until his job is done." The chief explained to Christine, who looked doubtful. She sniffed and nodded, "you look tired." The Chief said to her. "I am. But I can't rest, knowing that he's dying in there." Christine explained. "not sleeping is not good for you. You must try." He said. Christine nodded not willing to fight with him. "Come on. Lets go." He lead her to the waiting room where a lot of people were sitting. He sat down in a chair and told her to sit next to him, "Rest." He instructed. Christine looked up at him, not knowing how she was going to while sitting up. He laughed at her expression. "Lean on me. I don't mind, I've had it before." He said. Christine nodded gratefully and rested her head against his shoulder, soon enough she fell asleep.

"Chief. I've found a doctor for you." Nicholas said coming into the room. "shh. Nicholas, the girl is sleeping." He said pointing to the girl sleeping on him. "sorry sir." He smiled. "You're good at that." The chief raised his eyebrow. "comforting people." He explained. "Nicholas. You know that I have always wanted children and now that my wife is deceased, there is no way." Nicholas nodded. "Yes I do." (Yes I am going to have the chief and Christine have a father/daughter relationship.)

1 hour later

Christine awoke and looked around. Where she was not familiar, she sat up which caught the chief's attention. "sleep well?" Christine jumped and turned her head, to see the officer sitting next to her. "Where are we?" she asked. He furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Were in the hospital." He explained. Christine gasped the events of before coming to her. "Angel." She said, and stood up. "what was that?" The chief asked, thinking he didn't hear her correctly. "Where is he?" She asked him. "In a room. We found a doctor found him but we have not heard any news yet." Christine's face dropped and she looked at the ground. "Im sure he'll be fine." The chief said reassuringly. "Thanks uh…" Christine said as if waiting for his name. "Marty, call me marty." He explained smiling. "Marty. That's a nice name." She said. "Thank you. And what is your name?" he asked. "Christine. Christine Daae." Marty's eyes widened. "Daae? You're the Opera Star!" He exclaimed. Christine laughed. "Yes. I am." She said it like it was nothing. "Miss. Daae. You are very famous in Paris, I have not seen any of your shows which I regret but my neice has." "Really? Hannibal I presume." Marty nodded. "yes. My sister was going and her husband was going out so my Neice had nowhere to go, so she took her with her. When she saw the poster La Carlotta she really didn't want to go, she doesn't like Opera. But when she saw you and not Carlotta she was relieved." Chrisitne smiled broadly. "Monsiuer I must inform you that that was my only good performance." "How come?" "well the second one "Il Muto" A man got hanged. And the third well I think you know what happened…" Marty shook his head. "No. I do not." Christine raised her eyebrow. "Sure you were, you were just there. The Opera Was entitled Don Juan triumphant. It started out well until Don Juan who was originally played by Ubaldo Piangi, was now replaced with The Phantom. I just went along with it, although scared to the bone. He then started to sing to me, me not the character I was playing. With out thinking I tore off his mask revealing his true self to the audience." Marty stared at her as if waiting for her to continue.

"Furious he took me down to his underground lair and almost killed my fiancé and threatned me. I got him to let me and my fiancé go by kissing him. Then after we left I realized that I could not leave him, after all he had done. For me. I left my fiancé and went to him only to come back to see you and your men surrounding him, but he didn't move. He just stood there, and let you shoot him." Christine let a tear fall down her cheek at the sad memory that only happened an hour ago.

"So your basically telling me that I shot the man you love?" Christine nodded. "I'm sorry." he said. And he meant it, although he knew he had to kill this man, this girl truly loved him and he couldn't bear it if he separated a girl from the man she loves. "Marty?" Marty made a "hmm" noise. "Do you really think he's going to be alright." He looked down at the girl who was looking up at him hope filling her eyes. He couldn't answer that question. He couldn't answer her, knowing that there was a good chance he could die. He was saved from answering that when the doctor came in. Marty stood up and went over to the doctor. "How is he?" The doctor sighed. "The bullet was inserted deep in his chest and it was very close to the heart." Marty nodded as if saying "and.." "but, i think he has a good chance of living. If we treat him with care." Marty smiled. "Thank you." He looked over to Christine who was on the verge of having a panic attack he went over to her and knelt down. "He should be fine." Christine squealed and hugged marty for no apparent reason. After she let go of Marty she ran to the doctor. "can I see him?" she asked eagerly. The doctor nodded. "yes. But he is still unconscious." Christine nodded but was still happy to go into the room. The doctor showed her to the room and she went in. She slowly walked to him, and stopped when she was next to his bed. He looked so peaceful just laying there, his chest rising up and down showing that he indeed was alive. She reached out and stroked the side of his cheek, the good one. "oh angel." She whispered. "Christine?" Christine heard a voice behind her she turned and saw Marty standing there with a chair. "I thought you might like this." Christine smiled and nodded. "Thank you Marty" Marty nodded and brought the chair over to her. "there you are." He set it down and christine sat down in it. She yawned, now that She knew he was alive she could sleep peacefully. She rested her head down on the bed, right next to him. "Good night Christine." Marty whispered. "good night Marty." Christine said when she heard him say that. Marty smiled, yes he was definatly growing quite fond of this girl. He left the room, to leave christine and her lover alone.

A/n: He will live…Hopefully…o0o0o0o0. who knows what im going to do. Only people who really know who I am will know. Yuppers so Review! PLEASE! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry for the long Update. I have had writers block for such a long time, (more explanation on bottom A/n…So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Thanks to: La Carlotta Guidicelli, eternal rose 45, Cereta, Gurli214, DarkMoonLightBright, and POTOlvr24! Thanks you guys. I love you all! **_

Ch.3

Christine awoke to the sounds of the hospital. The running of doctors and nurses outside the room, The doctors yelling commands at the nurses. She looked down at him, he looked the same as he did yesterday. Motionless except the faint movement of his breathing. She didn't want to leave his side, but her stomach told her other wise. She got up, kissed the top of his head and whispered, "ill be back soon. I promise." With that said she walked out of the room and into the main hallway. She looked both ways not remembering which way the entrance was. She decided to ask a nurse. The first few nurses seemed in a hurry to get to their destinations, but one was walking casually down the hall, with nothing to do. Christine went up to her, "Um Excuse me, can you please show me where the main room is?" The nurse nodded, "Yes, please follow me." The nurse walked straight ahead and Christine followed her. The nurse led her down a few hallways turning every few hallways. They finally came to the main room. Christine thanked her and walked in to the main room. She looked around and saw Marty sleeping on one of the chairs. She went over to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Marty moaned sleepily, "five more minutes momma." He said brushing christine's hand away. Christine laughed, "I'm not your mother, Chief," She called him chief so he wouldn't get confused. "Now get up." Marty finally opened his eyes and looked up at Christine. "Ah, Miss. Daae, I didn't expect to see you. I thought you wouldn't leave his side." Christine nodded, "Yes well, I didn't want to leave him but I needed to." As if on cue her stomach growled. Marty laughed, "OH yes. Come ill get you some food, but I asked them last night. They don't sell food to the guests so we have to go out into town to get food." Marty explained, getting up. Christine sighed, not wanting to leave just incase he woke up and he might think that she wasn't there. "it's alright. I'm just too hungry to stay here with out anything." Marty nodded, "Alright then let's go."

Christine was silent the whole way to the diner. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. She loved Raoul, and was oblivious to the feeling that she held for her angel, but he scared her. Killing people, kidnapping her, dragging her down to the lair, yelling at her. Her Angel was not the man she expected him to be. Her angel was the Opera Ghost, the infamous Phantom Of The Opera. But what scared her the most was his major obsession with her. When he first brought her down to his lair, she saw the paintings he had of her, the little figurines every detail cut out perfectly, and then the manikin, the life sized manikin of her with a wedding dress on it. 'what was that for? Was it just for him to look at or did it serve him some other purpose?' just then a disturbing image popped into her head. (not that! I was thinking of something not as gross as that. Geez.) 'if anyone saw him, that would be embarrassing.'

The carriage hit a bump startling Christine from her thoughts. She turned her head to look around the carriage. She saw Marty staring out the window, she took a good look at him. He was average size for a man his age, a bit of a beer belly, His hair was golden brown and just starting to ware away. His mustache was short was the same color as his hair, only it had some black and grey in it, making it stand out on his face. His Eyes she could not see very well, because they were turned out the window, but from what she could tell they were a mixture of, hazel, brown and just a little bit of blue, at least that's what it looked like it. He was handsome, if he was younger and she wasn't in love with her angel, she would have considered him for a suitor.

The carriage stopped in front of a small diner. Marty got out first , went over to the other side of the carriage, opened the door and helped Christine out. Christine thanked him, quietly and waited on the side walk as Marty paid the driver. Christine was staring at the diner, lost in thought, so she was surprised when she felt an arm go around her shoulder. She looked up at Marty who was smiling down at her. "well shall we go in?" He said, making a gesture with his arm toward the door. Christine nodded and walked in the door with Marty.

* * *

__

I totally have writers block, so im gonna skip the diner scene.

* * *

After an hour spent in the diner Marty and Christine headed back to the hospital. Although christine was hungry she didn't eat much because the worry was killing her. She couldn't help but thin k that all the murders he committed was coming back to get him, but the doctor said he would be fine but doctors can be wrong. After all she remembered that the doctor said her father would be fine, the next day he died. She never trusted a doctor after that.

Christine didn't even wait for Marty to help her our, she just jumped out and ran into the hospital, not being able to wait to see her angel. She found her way to his room even though she didn't know where it was, she swung the door open and ran over to his side. He still looked the same. Motionless. Except for his steady breating. She sighed and ran a finger down his cheek. "Oh my Angel, I'm sorry. I caused all this. I didn't know what I was thinking back there. "she started to speak her heart even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "You scared me, threatening g Raoul like that, threatening me. I never saw you so angry." She looked down at him and hoped he would respond but yet he remained the same. She heard the door open and thought it was Marty. How wrong she was. "So it is true. The Great phantom of the Opera was shot." Christine spun her head around and saw none other than the vicomte de Chagney standing in the door way. "What are you doing here Raoul?" She snapped not wanting to deal with him at the moment. "what? Did you think I would let you get away?" he asked walking towards her. "Leave Raoul, I don't want you here." He smirked. "Well you don't have a choice now do you?" He continued to walk toward her. "what happened to you Raoul, what happened to my child hood friend?" She asked wishing her angel was awake to protect her right now. "He's gone Christine, I am a man now." Christine looked around her, and then stood up. "and I am a woman, I am no longer your little Lotte, I am miss. Christine Daae, and you…" she pointed a finger in his direction, "and you Mr. Vicomte are no longer in my heart. Raoul glared at her and quickly glanced at the bed. "fine! Im sure your "angel" will be happy to see you!" he sneered then stormed out of the room. Christine collapsed on the chair beside the bed. She placed her head in her hands and she felt like crying. She heard someone clear their throat so she looked up but marty wasn't in the room, neither was any of the doctors or the nurses. She turned her head hope rising and she saw his head slightly turned and his eyes open and staring at her. She heard herself squel and had to restrain her self from jumping up and giving him a hug. "you're alive! You're awake!" he just looked at her, not saying anything. She didn't see any response from him. "You think I'm a dream don't you?" He still said nothing. She sighed and moved closer to him. "Angel please answer me." He opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out. A look of confusion spread across his face. He looked up at Christine as is asking, "do you know?" She shook her head. "You got shot, in the chest. WE brought you here." She said quietly trying to hold back tears. She was fearing the thought that his vocal cords got damaged. Her angel of music wouldn't be able to use his voice.

_**Sorry that's all I have, I've been working on that all day in school. I was bored during Global (Even though my teacher rocks.) and started to write the rest of this chapter. Tell me what you think! I know I haven't updated, when I started as a writer I didn't realize it would be so hard. With the writers block, it stinks. But it's a new talent that I know im good at…hopefully…Am i?**_

_**Erik's Secret Admirer**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had major writers block and I got over it finally! I don't have it anymore yay! Ill be working on this more cuz I have writers block on my other one. So… I hope you all don't hate me and hope you will review!**_

Ch.4:

A Few days went by and still Erik hadn't regained his voice, Christine asked the doctor and he knew nothing. He explained it in a way that it sounded like he did, but Christine knew that he didn't. Christine stuck by his side, all the time. Erik had informed her of his name in writing, which pleased Christine. Even though he couldn't talk he still acted a little shy around her. And she didn't blame him, after all she did leave him, but then came back, but he was too busy nearly dying that he didn't notice. She couldn't bare the thought of Erik losing his voice; Erik with out his voice is like a lock without a key, paper with out a pencil. He just sat there watching Christine as she paced. He wanted to tell her to stop, but yet he couldn't. He was getting very agitated; he didn't like staying still for so many days. He wanted to get up and roam free but every time he tried to get up Christine pushed him back down. "Erik, I don't know what to do." Christine spoke up after a long period of silence. Erik shook his head, shaking the dizziness off. "I feel this is my entire fault. If I hadn't left you in the first place then that wouldn't have happened, or if I just left with Raoul you would have died, which I guess either or would make you happy." Christine looked at him, and saw lots of emotion in his eyes, too many to name. "Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't everything be simple?" Erik reached over to the table next to him and grabbed a pen and a paper, feeling the need to say what was on his mind. He wrote,

'Because Christine, it can't. Life was not made to be fair, and easy. Everyone has problems some worse then others. I guess we just have to deal with what we have. For me though, you are right, I would rather have died then to be here secluded to a bed, not even being able to talk.'

He waved it in the air and Christine took it from him and read it. "Im sorry, but we cant risk anything. I know that you can't talk, I miss your voice." She walked over and sat on the foot of his bed. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain." She said softly. He looked up and really wanted to talk. He couldn't write it down it wouldn't be the same. She got up and walked over to him. "Erik…" She bent down and slowly kissed him on the lips. Erik felt a warmth flow through him. His heart started to beat faster. Christine pulled away, and opened her eyes watching him. He sighed and said breathlessly, "Christine…" IT was so low though that she barely heard it, but she knows she did and smiled. She was satisfied and got up. "I'm just going to go for a little walk, I'll be back." Erik crosses his arms and huphed. "I promise ill be back soon." He stared down at his sheets thinking, 'losing my voice stinks.'

It calmed her, made her stop crying, and sometimes put her to sleep. She would miss his Christine walked out of the door and through the hallways, smiling. Erik had his voice back, well sort of. She knew she heard him speak her name, which was better than not speaking at all. She still worried though that he wouldn't be able to sing. Her smile faded as that thought filled her head. Erik not singing, what would that be like? She didn't want to imagine it, his voice comforts her. Back when he was just her angel and she was little, and mourning the loss of her father he sang to her and it helped her, so much. She loved voice, his soothing voice, his luring voice. His voice that captivated her soul and made her lose every sense of reality. _Oh God why did I do that to him. _ She thought as she walked down the hall, trying to remember what exactly happened that made her leave him in the first place.

Back in the room Erik was just staring at the wall. Was all this really happening? Was he really alive or just dreaming? Many thoughts ran through his mind and he was so used to telling his opinion on everything, but he couldn't now, He couldn't talk. Why was this happening to him? Why after all that, why does it all have to get worse? _I could have been dead right now, rotting for eternity in hell, and then finally I would be the devils child. But the thing I wished for most happened and im still miserable. _He thought. He was starting to get uncomfortable lying in one position for so long. He shifted and got himself to roll over on his side, but a pain shot through him just then. He groaned out in pain and buried his face in the pillow. He heard the door open, but didn't turn. "Excuse me, sir?" he heard the voice of a girl; he turned his head and saw the nurse. "You're awake. Good." The nurse walked over to him. "Sir, im going to have to ask you to go on your back, I need to examine your wound." Erik glared at her through the corner of his eyes and shifted back until he was on his back again. He winced again at the pain in his chest. The nurse walked over to him, rolled up his shirt and looked at the hole in his upper chest. She gently ran her fingers over it. Erik flinched, not really at the pain but at human contact. "it is healing, slowly, but it is healing." She said, rolling his shirt back down. He looked at her thinking, _who said I wanted it to heal. _ The nurse saw his look and her face softened. "Sir, 'tis a shame that you want to leave the world. You've probably had a hard life." She said, not keeping her eyes off of his. He gave her a confused glance then remembered his mask was not on. He swallowed and turned his head into the pillow. "I am not afraid of you sir." She said. Erik looked at her. "Nor do I think you a monster, I've seen worse." She gave him a smile. But he just kept the same face, watching her. "Well then, I better go." She said starting to leave. But Erik had a few question to ask her, he opened his mouth and called out raspily "wait." She turned around and looked at him. She walked back over to his bedside. "What is it sir?" He closed his eyes, it hurt to talk. "What about my voice?" he asked, slowly and in a whisper.

"you are slowly regaining it sir, you are talking to me, I can see it's hurting you to talk so don't do it too much." She said.

He nodded. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. He had to ask that.

She shook her head, "no sir, if I did I wouldn't call you sir, I would have called you by your name." she explained.

He nodded, he was relieved. If she did, she would probably run, screaming murderer, the phantom is here!

"What is your name sir? If you don't mind me asking." She asked.

Erik looked over at her, panic rising, for a minute he forgot his name and didn't want to tell her it was the phantom. Then he remembered. "Erik." He replied. "Just erik." He didn't have a last name, well he probably did but he didn't remember it.

She nodded. "Is that all Erik?"

He nodded. She smiled once more before leaving. He looked back up at the ceiling; he was regaining his voice, that's a good thing. But out of all the things, his chest, when he talks, the thing that hurts the most is he doesn't know why Christine is here. When he first woke up he saw Raoul and Christine but couldn't hear them. He saw Raoul leave the room and Christine stay with him. Then only a few minutes ago, she kissed him. She was torturing him, playing games with his heart and he knew that once he was healed she would run back to her precious vicomte. _Why bother saving me, if you're just going to kill me again. _ He thought drearily. The door soon opened again and Christine walked in again, he quickly glanced at her then back up at the ceiling. Christine walked over to him. "Erik." She started; Erik noticed that there was a sad tone to her voice. "I want to say I am sorry. Sorry for all I have done to you."

Erik glanced at her. "All you ever have done was love me, and I betrayed you. I denied you, and I ran off with another man. It's just…that you scared me." Erik turned his head fully and was looking into her eyes. "You were always my angel, and then when I meet you, you lose your temper on me." She didn't know where all this was coming from, she didn't even realize she was brave enough to tell him this. "my first impression of you was… not good and then you threaten the managers and, kill Buquet, you and Raoul fighting at the graveyard…"

"that time was not my victory." He said hoarsely. She nodded. "Yes I know…" then she realized that he talked. "You're talking." He shrugged. "A little." he said, and then coughed. She smiled. "It's wonderful to hear your voice again even if it is raspy." She said smirking a little.

He narrowed his eyes. "Stop playing games with me." He whispered harshly. Christine was confused; she titled her head to the side and furrowed her brows in confusion. "You're playing games with my heart again."

"Erik I'm not I…"

"Stop, just stop. I don't want your pity Christine!" he growled.

"I'm not here to give you pity!" Christine came back at him.

"You brought me here so I can heal. Heal from what? This little wound? this pain doesn't compare to the pain you left me with, the pain the world left me with."

Christine's eyes filled with sadness and she looked down, placing her hand on her forehead. She felt like crying.

"I don't know why you brought me here! I think it would have just been easier for the world if I just died."

That triggered something in Christine, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head. "Don't say that." She said looking up at him.

"You know it's true, you're being nice to me so I can heal faster and then when I heal you're going to go running back to the vicomte!"

"That's not true." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

He continued, ignoring her. "I don't know why you bothered bringing me here if your just going to leave me again."

"I'm not going to..." she started but Erik cut her off.

"Just go now." He said a little quieter.

"Erik…"

"GO!" he seemed to yell, and then he turned over on his side.

Christine closed her eyes, not understanding why Erik wouldn't let her talk, why he didn't believe her. She took a sobbing breath and listening to Erik, left the room, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Marty was outside in the hallway, he wanted to see how this man was doing, after all it was him who shot him. He also wanted to apologize for that. Christine told him his name was Erik, and before she knew that, she was calling him angel. But he was also the phantom; the whole issue really confused him. He heard the door open and saw Christine rushing out her hands over her face. She was apparently crying. "Christine?" he asked. But she didn't stop; she just kept walking down the hall. He must have done something. That man must have done something. He knew he couldn't trust him. He caught the door before it closed and slammed it against the wall. He walked in and saw erik laying on his side. "What did you do to her?" he asked, just like a protective father would do.

Erik, hearing a man's voice, immediately thinking it was the vicomte then listening more closely realizing it couldn't have been, turned around and glared at him through blurred vision.

Marty's hard look immediately softened when he saw that he had been crying also. "what happened?"

"None of your business." Erik snapped back.

"Listen," Marty started walking over to Erik. "I care about Christine, she came out of this room looking like her face just got dunked in a pail of water. And you don't look any different."

Erik glared at Marty again, "Why would she be crying?"

"I don't know, I should be asking you that question."

"I just told her to leave." Erik said and the way he said it gave marty a clue as to what he was saying.

"Why?"

"Why? Because she was bound to do it sooner or later! i just wanted it to happen sooner because the more she hung around the more and more I fall in love with her and the harder it would be for me to let her go." He finished softly.

"Why did you think she was going to leave you?" Marty asked.

"She's done it before. I don't know why she came back."

"Look, when I shot you-yes I shot you- she escaped from my officers' grasp ran over to you and started crying hysterically. Then when you fell unconscious she stood up, enraged and started yelling at me. I told her I would get you to a hospital; she was crying all the way there and kept talking about you. She explained to me what happened, and she didn't tell me she loved you but I could see it in her eyes."

"She doesn't love me. She loves…" Erik didn't get to finish because Marty cut him off.

"Will you listen?" Marty yelled. Erik growled and glared at him. "She doesn't love anyone but you! Maybe it wasn't always that way but it is now! She left her fiancée as she told me to come back to you. I remember her exact words were 'I realized that I could not leave him, after all he had done. For me.' So you monsieur, better wake up and face reality, I know you've had a hard life, it shows in your actions, but someone in this world loves you. And love you a lot." Marty got up and left leaving erik to his thoughts. Erik glared at the door that Marty left in for a while, until he let what he said sink in. he closed his eyes and groaned to himself. "Oh dear lord, what have I done."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
